equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ponaidhean
Ponaidhean's ponies are happy. Content. But also decadent, and it is becoming increasingly clear that the majority of the nation's inhabitants don't realise this, or simply choose to ignore the problem. Now that the new Taoiseach has been elected, it is up to her to decide the future of the nation. Will she bring it into the modern age, or preserve its ancient traditions? Lore The Government Structure Ponaidhean An Taigh Fada, or Ponaidhean for short, is a small nation on the eastern coast of the River Federation, consisting of small pony tribes instead of a more civilized government structure. These clans are all lead by multiple Triaths, which usually consist of important families within the tribe, though anyone can take on the clan's name and become a member should the current Triath allow it. These Triaths follow a Toisich, and both are eligible for a seat in Priomh Chomhairle, which is effectively a council of Tousichs and Triaths, and together they will elect a Taoiseach, who acts as the leader of the nation and as the protector of all the clans. Economic Situation Ponaidhean's economy is agrarian, but there is also small-scale production of luxury goods such as tartan cloths, which are widely appreciated throughout the Riverlands. However, the economy is, as some would put it, backwaters or even archaic. Any real concentrated industry or infrastructure is scarce or, in some parts of the country, non-existent. The current Taoiseach Crimson wishes to modernise the country, which is a widely opposed idea. She will have to decide between going through with her plans or preserving the ancient traditions instead. Religion and Magic Many ponies in the nation belong into the ranks of the Monks of Anam-Teine, who worship the Ancestors and the Mountain God in their vast and numerous mountain temples throughout the country. The magic these monks control and use is very unique, as it can be used and mastered by both pegasi and earth ponies along with unicorns. The monks teach these arts to most young colts and fillies, giving the population more understanding and knowledge regarding magic, as well as keeping good relations with the Breezies of the Otherworld, which inhabit the numerous mountainous parts of the country. Modern age Now, Ponaidhean stands at a crossroads. While the inhabitants themselves are content with their ancient way of life, the outside world has not stopped to look back to the decadent nation and continues to modernise and advance day by day. Will the nation chase the advanced outside world, to stand beside them as they enter into whatever the future entails? Or will they stay in their ancient ways, content with all the things that have been gifted to them? Starting Situation Ponaidhean is in a safe position, with the only neighbors that don't belong to the River Federation being the and . As it is protected by its allies, these two should never pose a threat. It starts with 2 meager divisions with only medieval weapons researched, one of the divisions being a regular infantry while the other being a pegasi division. Ponaidhean starts with a reserve ponypower of 3.75K. While its divisions start out fully equipped, it has nothing in its stockpile. National Focus Ponaidhean's focus tree mainly consists of reforming your economy and military, as well as the shared Federation focuses. Economy Ponaidhean will have two ways of dealing with their stagnant economy. The first option is to go for Crimson's idea of Rapid Industrialisation, which will attempt to build factories and carve out resources from the mountains. This path will drop the nation's stability, but in return, it will be able to modernise its science base faster and have access to a vast amount of resources. Of course, attempting this will no doubt upset the Breezies which reside in the resource-rich mountains. Low stability during modernisation efforts will have dire consequences, and may even result in a civil war. The second option is to abandon the idea of Rapid Industrialisation and instead simply attempt to reform the current system. This path has overall weaker bonuses, but you get more stability and political power, as well as some minor bonuses to construction speed and consumer goods. Both of these paths will eventually allow you to modernise both your industrial and science base. Since the mutually-exclusive branches in the respective trees offer different bonuses, to tell which branch is being mentioned is indicated by L (Left) or R (Right). Army Ponaidhean will have two ways to reform their armed forces: either form an army of their own, using their own tactics, or call upon its allies to help reform the army. The Native Army path will give bonuses to recruitable population, and either attack and defense on core territory or additional ponypower, depending if they decide to keep the old ways or form the national army. The second path Foreign Army Reformers path will instead give bonuses to either special forces and army leaders, or research bonuses to magic and race technologies, depending if they chose to invite or advisors. This path will also give research bonuses to tanks and motorised infantry. Air Since Ponaidhean has no airforce of its own, it will have to rely on foreign imports at the start. You will have a choice between asking for 25 early fighters, or for 12 bombers. Both of these proposals can be denied, which will award you with nothing. You will then get Doctrine research bonuses and open two Aircraft design companies. Navy Since Ponaidhean has no navy, it will have to rely on it's allies to help it build one. First focus will give it the technology to build early destroyers, and will attempt to purchase them from its allies. Rest of the tree will offer various research bonuses to Naval Doctrine and different ship models. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Понадхен Category:Countries